ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Metal Definitive (Video Game)
Heavy Metal is a rhythm music video game developer by Avalanche Studios Playable Bands 'Proto-Metal Saga (1963-1972)' Blues Rock British Invasion Krautrock Progressive Rock *Brainbox (Rating: 81) *Dr. Z (Rating: 79) *Genesis (Rating: 85) *Gong (Rating: 83) *Grupa 220 (Rating: 81) *Indiana Summer (Rating: 80) *Jane (Rating: 78) *Madder Lake (Rating: 83) *Murphy Blend (Rating: 79) *T2 (Rating: 79) *Titus Groan (Rating: 78) *Yes (Rating: 86) Proto-Doom *Cromangon (Rating: 77) Psychedelic Rock * Shock Rock *Screamin' Jay Hawkins (Rating: 70) *Screaming Lord Sutch (Rating: 83) *The Crazy World of Arthur Brown (Rating: 86) Space Rock *Hawkwind (Rating: 86) 'Hard Rock Saga (1965-Present)' Southern Rock Unlockables 'Hard Rock Saga' *'AOR / Melodic Rock' **Daryl Braithwaite **John Farnham **Starship *'Australian Pub Rock' **Australian Crawl (Rating: 81) **Cold Chisel (Rating: 85) **Daddy Cool (Rating: 79) **Hunters and Collectors (Rating: 84) **Matt Taylor (Rating: 84) **Midnight Oil (Rating: 83) *'Hard Blues Rock' **Bakerloo (Rating: 79) (Formed: 1968), (Disbanded: 1969) **Band of Light (Rating: 82) (Formed: 1972), (Disbanded: 1974) **Beck, Bogert, Appice (Rating: 83) **Black Country Communion (Rating: 84) (Formed: ) **Pappo's Blues (Rating: 81) (Formed: 1971), Disbanded (Formed: 1980) **Rick Derringer (Rating: 85) **Robin Trower (Rating: 84) **Sam Apple Pie (Rating: 79) (Formed: 1968), (Disbanded: 1975) **Skid Row (Ireland) (Rating: 73) (Formed: 1967), (Disbanded: 1975) **Stack Widdy (Rating: 82) (Formed: 1965), (Disbanded: 1976) **The Groundhogs (Rating: 84) **Zephyr (Rating: 81) (Formed: 1968), (Disbanded: 1982) Downloadable Content *'Blues Rock 6-Pack' **Alannah Myles (Rating: 79) **The Black Keys (Rating: 82) *'Hard Rock Related Pack' **Joe Esposito (Rating: 79) **Robert Palmer (Rating: 79) **Stevie Wright (Rating: 80) Progress 'Hard Rock Saga (1965-Present)' *'AOR' **Starship (Rating: 83) *'Australian Hard Rock' **Airbourne (Rating: 85) **Baby Animals (Rating: 84) **Koritini (Rating: 81) **Mystery (Rating: 81) **Rose Tattoo (Rating: 86) **The Angels (Rating: 86) **The Screaming Jets (Rating: 84) *'Boogie Rock' **ZZ Top (Rating: 86) *'Canadian Hard Rock' **April Wine (Rating: 85) **Bachman-Turner Overdrive (Rating: 85) **Harem Scream (Rating: 84) **Lee Aaron (Rating: 85) **Triumph (Rating: 86) *'Classic Metal' **AC/DC (Rating: 90) **Aerosmith (Rating: 89) **Alice Cooper (Rating: 90) **Angel (Rating: 84) **Blue Öyster Cult (Rating: 88) **Deep Purple (Rating: 91) **Kiss (Rating: 90) **Krokus (Rating: 84) **Led Zeppelin (Rating: 90) **Meat Loaf (Rating: 87) **Nazareth (Rating: 87) **Rainbow (Rating: 87) **Rush (Rating: 88) **Scorpions (Rating: 88) **Sir Lord Balitmore (Rating: 85) **Status Quo (Rating: 86) **Sweet (Rating: 87) **Thin Lizzy (Rating: 87) **UFO (Rating: 87) **Uriah Heep (Rating: 87) *'Garage Rock Revival' **Danko Jones (Rating: 84) **The Hellacopters (Rating: 83) *'Glam Metal' **Black 'N Blue (Rating: 84) **Britny Fox (Rating: 84) **Cinderella (Philadelphia) (Rating: 85) **Danger Danger (Rating: 84) **Dokken (Rating: 86) **Keel (Rating: 85) **Kingdom Come (Rating: 84) **Mötley Crüe (Rating: 87) **Poison (Mechanicsburg) (Rating: 87) **Ratt (Rating: 86) **Skid Row (Rating: 87) **Slaughter (Rating: 85) **Steelheart (Rating: 84) **Tesla (Rating: 85) **Tigertaliz (Rating: 84) **Twisted Sister (Rating: 87) **Vinnie Vincent Invasion (Rating: 85) **Vixen (Saint Paul) '(Rating: 84) **White Lion (Rating: 84) **Winger (Rating: 85) **XYZ (Rating: 85) *'Glam Rock **Slade (Rating: 86) *'Hard Alternative' **Bang Tango (Rating: 85) **Halestorm (Rating: 84) **INXS (Rating: 84) **My Ruin (Rating: 83) *'Hard Rock' **American Dog (Rating: 83) **Black Stone Cherry (Rating: 84) *'Hard Blues Rock' **Blackeyed Susan (Rating: 82) *'Heavy Prog' **Bakery (Rating: 83) **Fuzzy Duck (Rating: 79) *'Heavy Rock' **Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs (Rating: 84) *'Pop Metal' **Bon Jovi (Rating: 89) **Damn Yankees (Rating: 84) **David Lee Roth (Rating: 86) **Europe (Rating: 86) **Frehley's Comet (Rating: 84) **Great White (Rating: 84) **Guns N' Roses (Rating: 87) **Jagged Edge (Rating: 81) **Lita Ford (Rating: 86) **Nelson (Rating: 84) **Quiet Riot (Rating: 86) **Roxy Blue (Rating: 81) **The Darkness (Rating: 84) **Van Halen (Rating: 87) **Warrant (USA) (Rating: 85) **Whitesnake (Rating: 86) **Winter's Reign (Rating: 83) *'Soft Rock' **Billy Joel (Rating: 82) **Bonnie Tyler (Rating: 82) **Elton John (Rating: 82) *'Southern Rock' **Molly Hatchet (Rating: 85) 'Traditional Heavy Metal (1967-Present)' *'Heavy Metal' **Black Sabbath (Rating: 95) **Judas Priest (Rating: 94) *'New Wave of British Heavy Metal' **Def Leppard (Rating: 87) **Iron Maiden (Rating: 92) 'Power Metal (1981-Present)' *'US Power Metal' ** *'German Power Metal' ** *'Finnish Power Metal' ** 'Doom Metal (1982-Present)' * Hard Rock Rock Saga (1965-Present) *'Glam Rock' **David Bowie (Rating: 85) **Hush (Australia) (Rating: 84) **Skyhooks (Rating: 84) *'Hard Rock' ** *'Hard Blues Rock' ** *'Heavy Prog' ** *'Heavy Rock' **Al Atkins (Rating: 83) **Alice in Sexland (Rating: 77) **American Speedway (Rating: 82) **Audiobreed (Rating: 76) **Audiostagg (Rating: 75) **Beavershot (Rating: 78) **Beyond Sanctuary (Rating: 78) **Buzzsaw (Rating: 76) **Carriage Company (Rating: 73) **Eastwood (Rating: 75) **Electric Funeral (Rating: 72) **German Oak (Rating: 79) **Geyda (Rating: 72) **Gypsy Moth (Rating: 70) **Hellhound (Rating: 74) **Jug Session (Rating: 71) **Junior Marvin's Hanson (Rating: 77) **Made in Germany (Rating: 74) **Prou Matic (Rating: 77) **Robert Norton Band (Rating: 73) **Rufus Zuphall (Rating: 72) **Slowbone (Rating: 70) **Sonaura (Rating: 71) **The Flying Hat Band (Rating: 83) **The Wire Machine (Rating: 70) **The Zoo (Rating: 74) **Three Headed-Dog (Rating: 73) **Tritton Warrior (Rating: 69) **Whistler's Mother (Rating: 76) *'Pop Metal' **Atomic Playboys (Rating: 78) **Eyes (Rating: 75) **Rockhead (Rating: 81) **Shy (Rating: 80) *'Southern Rock' **